Danny
}} Leigh Daniel Avidan (born March 14th, 1980), Finale|tRtViIQvfPc|p=27|m=6|s=9|q=1 came out in 1986, and then I played it like, 2 years after it came out, so like. ... Ugh, it was fuckin' like... when I was 7 or 8. Somethin' around there.}} Leisure Suit Larry 6|Aerobics Aershmobics|r11m0qjwLYA|p=8|m=16|s=0|q=Well, dude. Suit Larry 6 was, '94? '95? So I was like... I don't know like, 14?}} Leisure Suit Larry 6 was released in 1993. Jonathan Dayton High School: Regionalogue (1994), archive.org better known as Danny Sexbang (originally Danny Sweetnuts) of the band Ninja Sex Party and commonly referred to as Dan or Danny, is the co host of Game Grumps and a member of Steam Train. He joined the show following Jon's departure and assumed the title of "Not-So-Grump". Career YouTube Danny partners with his friend Arin Hanson (AKA Egoraptor), on Game Grumps, taking the title "Not-So-Grump." He was also the host of Steam Train with Ross O'Donovan. He joined the Grumps on June 25, 2013, taking place of Jon Jafari when he left. Shortly after, Danny started to slowly leave Steam Train until he was eventually replaced by Barry and other Grumps. Danny also has a YouTube channel of his own called Ninja Sex Party, where he posts music videos for his band of the same name. Music The Northern Hues Before Danny was in Game Grumps or Ninja Sex party, he was in a britpop band named The Northern Hues, a Philadelphia-based sextet, which was created in early 2002 by guitarists Aron Brand and Jeff Rains. Dan Avidan joined the two shortly thereafter, writing songs for many months in North New Jersey and providing vocals. In the Spring of 2003 the band broadened to include multi-talented Alex Yaker and drummer Ian Creech. Their website is now defunct, though their Myspace page remains. Skyhill After The Northern Hues, Danny was also in an electronica duo called Skyhill with Peter Lennox. The following paragraph is taken from their website http://www.skyhillmusic.com/ . "Brooklyn-based Skyhill was formed in the winter of 2006, when Dan Avidan and Peter Lennox connected through their love of atmospheric, beat-heavy anthems. Writing & recording throughout 2006 and early 2007, with Dan on vocals and Peter on guitars & keyboards, the band completed what would become their self-produced debut album, Run With The Hunted, in the spring of 2007." Ninja Sex Party Danny is the lead singer of the band Ninja Sex Party. He has a "sidekick" named Brian, or Ninja Brian, who is a pianist and keyboardist. They have three albums out, "NSFW," "Strawberries and Cream" and "Attitude City." They started out at a UCB as a musical guest at his storytelling teacher's show, "Strip Stories". In the summer of 2014, Ninja Sex Party played their largest concert ever at the NerdHQ. Starbomb Danny, Brian and Arin have formed a band called Starbomb, and have released two albums. They normally make parody songs of various video games. Arin made a guest appearance in the Ninja Sex Party concert at NerdHQ. He introduced the duo and later performed "Crasher-vania" with them. This performance marked the first (and, so far, only) live performance by Starbomb. History with Game Grumps Danny and Arin had been friends for a month, and Arin created animations for NSP's 2011 song Dinosaur Laser Fight and provided voiceovers for 20 Haikus in 20 Days series. Dan was first mentioned by the Grumps back in the Banjo Kazooie playthrough, when Arin begins to tell a story about going to karaoke with Danny and Ninja Brian towards the end of part 4, "Who Farted?," and continues the story in the next episode, "Jon's Favorite Part." He was also briefly mentioned in the Mario Party 8 episode, "It's Retro," and the Pocky & Rocky episode "Rocky Road." Danny made his first actual appearance in the video "Ode to Jon," and his first appearance as a Grump in the Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! playthrough. Unofficially, his "Mayor Luigi" joke in the Super Mario Bros. 2 episode "A Fine Day For Mayoring" represents a point where general acceptance of the new "Not-So-Grump" shifted greatly in his favor. Steam Train He is also one of the conductors of Steam Train, with Ross as his co-host. Apparently, as a result of spending time with Ross on Steam Train, Danny has begun to keep a list of what he calls "Rossisms", odd sayings that Ross says nonchalantly, such as "that train has sailed" or "it's like listening to a mirror." Originally presented as one of the two primary conductors for the Steam Train, as Danny's appearances on Steam Train started to decrease, he switched positions from a primary conductor to a recurring character, necessitating a change in the Steam Train intro. Quotes Trivia *Dan's favorite ice cream flavor is chocolate. *Dan and the new editor, Kevin, share a reoccurring dream about having babies with the Raptorian Realm Prophet, Raptor Jesus. * Danny stated that there are only five games that he is good at: Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!, Super Mario Bros. 2, Karate Kid, Out of This World, and Contra. Danny has also demonstrated considerable skill at Strider, Kung Fu, The Goonies II on the NES, Kirby's Dream Course ''on the SNES, and ''Ribbit King on the GameCube. * As stated in part 7 of Space Quest IV, Danny's favorite games of all time are Sierra point-and-click games. * Danny stated that he has a cochlear implant in Pokemon FireRed, part 63, though this was most likely just a dick joke, as he pronounced it "cockular." * Danny's full stage name is Daniel Y. Sexbang. Danny claims that the Y stands for "You", saying his name is "enveloping you in a sensual manner". * Danny's favorite band is Rush as said in the Game Grumps AMA. * Danny once wrestled an alligator in the Everglades while he was high. At least one photograph of this incident was taken. Eleven years after this happened, Danny declared that, in retrospect, it was a very stupid idea. * Danny once spent upwards of $800 on champagne and strippers during a drunken bender in New Orleans several years ago. * In part 1 of the Rygar playthrough, Danny told Arin that when he was ten years old, he stuck his head out the window of a moving car, got his New York Giants hat blown off, cried about it, and his father went into oncoming traffic to get it back for him. * Dan was in two bands before Ninja Sex Party: The Northern Hues & Skyhill . * He is known for having unusually large thumbs. * His first game to play on Game Grumps was Mike Tyson's Punch Out!! for NES. ** For his 35th birthday, he and Arin revisited the game to beat Mike Tyson for a finale. * His favorite food is Skittles, (and Ritz crackers), though he has stated that he has been given way too many packs of them, and though he appreciates it, he wants no more Skittles from fans. ** His favorite thing to wash Skittles down with is Pepsi. * Danny was 33 years old as of Part 8 of the Wind Waker HD series. * In one episode of Super Mario Sunshine, it was mentioned that Dan is half Norwegian. * Danny repeatedly references his former drug habit on the show, often mentioning his past experiences of smoking Mary Jane regularly in the past. Although, he has mentioned that he hasn't smoked for years.https://youtu.be/wlR5379aZHU?t=7m19s ** Danny claims that, when he was 24 years old, he spent every day playing The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind and smoking Mary Jane; he was unemployed at the time. Danny says that this went on for so long that he began to confuse people in real life with Morrowind characters.Skyrim: OH YEAH - Part 1 - Steam Train ** Danny has also mentioned that he once baked a tray of weed brownies, and then spent the next three days doing nothing but eating them. * Danny's father, Avi Avidan, was born in Israel. After serving as a tank commander in the Yom Kippur war, he moved to the USA, where he met Danny's mother in a subway. They got engaged not long after. ** Danny often recounts his history with his father on Game Grumps, and is known for his flawless impression of him. Although his father was initially thrilled with Danny's success on the show, he grew uncomfortable as Danny revealed more of their family's stories, and has begun asking Danny to withold information during episodes. ** In Pokemon FireRed Episode 87, Dan states that his dad is part Mongolian. * In episode 20 of Super Mario Sunshine, Danny tells Arin a story about how he did, in fact, build the Qumran Caves much to his father's skepticism. On the Wikipedia page for the Qumran Caves, a fan corrected the page and wrote that Dan had in fact dug the Qumran Caves. He definitely dug the Qumran caves. Sadly, this true fact has since been removed. * Danny taught himself to speak at a young age by imitating those around him. As a result of this, he addresses his parents using their first names rather than "mom" and "dad", and addresses his grandmother as "mom". * In Space Quest IV episode 10, Dan stated that he has had sex with a cantaloupe. * Danny revealed in Super Mario Sunshine episode 9 that he was once invited to an orgy, but did not join. On another occasion, he revealed he has participated in a two-female threesome in the past. * Danny is Jewish, he has, however, stated he is not a practicing member of the faith. * As revealed in Go Vacation: Let's Go Dance - Part 5, Danny is left-handed. He has on numerous occasions demonstrated difficulty with remembering his right and lefts, which he attributes to being left-handed. * According to the Game Grumps Calendar, his birthday is on March 14th. * Dan's great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather Maxwell Sexbang IV was the first person in history to use the word "totally". * As revealed in [[Upgraded Jams|Part 13 of Super Metroid]], Danny's all time favorite movie is The Last Unicorn. * In the 19th episode of Wind Waker HD, Danny mentions he became very sick in his late teens with mononucleosis and, although he recovered, suffered from depression and OCD afterwards. * Danny has stated that he is a fan of The Birthday Massacre. * When Danny was in high school, he injured his neck trying to suck his own penis. He swore to never try it again but tried 2 weeks later.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sIf8-nlFKfI It is unknown if he has attempted to do so since. * When Danny first started masturbating, he would masturbate by rubbing his hands on his penis as though he were making a fire.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sIf8-nlFKfI * The character Little Mac has been speculated to be heavily based off of Danny, as evidenced by their shared blood type, opinion of Judy Garland, religion, and magic healing powers of some kind. * Danny has also been shown to have a near-mythical healing factor, as shown in the Punch-Out Wii playthrough. * As a child, Danny once adopted a fruit fly as a pet until his dad walked into the room and unwittingly stepped on it, much to Dan's despair. * Danny has stated that The Legend Of Zelda on the NES is one of his favorite games of all time. * Danny's iconic scar on his right eyebrow was received when he fell off a box at age 3. * Danny is 6'3" and 150 pounds, as mentioned in Punch Out!!: Mac's Back. He claims to have trouble gaining weight, which frustrates him due to his noticeably tall height. * At MagFest 2014, Danny (though either as a joke or not) said the inspiration for the Danny Sexbang outfit was made when he watched The Blue Blazer on television and made his own costume. When Owen Hart (aka: Blue Blazer) tragically died, Danny put the costume away for 8 years until he started his current band where he said he was going to honor The Blue Blazer by wearing the outfit again. * Dan stated in Part 31 of Pokemon FireRed that as a kid he had bought a My Little Pony doll after finding out his sister had one. He decided to show it to his friends at school. *Dan's sisters name is Dana Avidan-Cohn @InStyleDana. She works for InStyle magazine, is married and has two sons named Nash and Carter. * Danny's dick is named Excalibur and he used it to change the course of European History as stated in Pokemon FireRed: Junk Talk - PART 40 This was a reference to a Ninja Sex Party song. Whilst learning how to pole dance, Danny hurt Excalibur. No further info on this situation has been released. He also sometimes refers to Excalibur as 'The Admiral', implying that his full name is Admiral Excalibur. * According to himself in Super Mario World: Finale - PART 18, people used to refer to him as "The Bony Beetle" because an area of his body was "hard as steel". Bony Beetle is the name of a Mario enemy which he saw in the credits, which caused him to take note of this. * In the episode of Pokemon FireRed: Waking Snorlax, he stated that he has named his nuts Alpha and Omega. * Dan has stated that he is obsessed with Wolf Job, and that he and his friends constantly message it to each other. * In the episode Rescue Rangers 2: Haunted House, Dan reveals that he wears contact lenses. * Dan has also stated he has perfect pitch, although fans have speculated this statement is false because Arin has often asked "What key is this song in?" and Dan would reply "Dude I'm not good with keys, dude." ** It is worth mentioning that he might not necessarily know what names of keys go with which combinations of notes, thus making it possible for him to be "not good with keys, dude" while also having perfect pitch. * Dan stated in BattleBlock Theater - Part 4 that he used to work for Maker Studios, of which Polaris is a sub-network. * Dan has a rudimentary knowledge of the French language from spending a semester in France in his youth, as stated in the Steam Train episode: Guns of Icarus Online, and shown in Play with the Teletubbies, when Dan speaks simple French phrases, as well as The Legacy Continues, where Dan successfully interprets Glass Joe's speech. * Danny lost his virginity when he was 23 years old.Katamari Damacy: Danny Goes to the Nudie Bar * Danny helped Rhett and Link write their song Epic Rap Battle: Nerd vs. Geek. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Tvy_Pbe5NA * Danny's sister used to practice fencing. And is in his own words, is "The Craziest Fucking Fencer, Westfield New Jersey had ever seen." (in Shovel Knight Part 13). * Danny was originally going to be on the Game Grumps channel alongside Jon and Arin, with the spin-off show Steam Train. He was going to be hosting Steam Train with Ross while Jon and Arin hosted Game Grumps. This soon changed when Jon departed from GameGrumps. He was the easiest replacement for Jon and was seen fit to assume the title "Not so Grump". * Danny said in Dragon's Lair (episode) that if he eats late at night or sleeps on his back he has nightmares or "sleep paralysis" in which he has to call Barry to hold him. * Danny is very knowledgeable in the topic of sports. He is also a fan of the San Jose Sharks hockey team. * Danny has demonstrated multiple times on GameGrumps that he can imitate the sound of a bong perfectly. * Danny stated in "Pokemon FireRed: Bugalug - Part 5" that he does not have "fully functioning sweat glands". ** This was also mentioned in Part 41 of Sonic Boom. ** This was again mentioned in Part 64 of Bloodborne,and Arin was ridiculed by Danny, when Arin forgot this several times over the series. * Danny has also stated in "Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze: Leave no One Behind - Part 10" that because he does not have "properly functioning sweat glands" he suffered from dehydration to an extreme point where he lost his vision and could only see white for twenty minutes. He then stated he became "crazy fucking scared" because of his temporary blindness. *Danny has a tendency of smelling pretty bad, but only on Tuesdays. * In the first Super Smash Bros. for Wii U episode of Grumpcade, Ross said that Arin, Barry and himself manage to fool Danny into believing that Lucario was a fan-made character to be in Smash Bros for a sick child. Ross first mentioned the story in part 2 of the Double Dragon Neon playthrough. * In Yoshi's Cookie Episode 1: National Treasure. Danny revealed the size of his penis to be "seven and three quarters". Whether this refers to inches, centimeters, feet, hands or literal 25 cent coins remains unknown. * According to the Indoor Kids podcast, Danny used to take karate classes, but he didn't want to hit people anymore. So he dropped out and joined a dance class.(This could be the idea for his song "I Just Wanna Dance" where Danny is a ninja that wants to dance.) * Danny had blue hair and dreadlocks in the same year. (Pokemon FireRed 102) * His dream car is the Ford Pinto, a car famous for exploding due to a design flaw (the fuel tank was placed in the back of the vehicle). * In Pokemon FireRed: "Tucked Snuggly" Danny mentions that his grandfather was a Holocaust survivor. * He has an erection roughly 87 times per day. When he does, he tells all people to "SHUT UP" and proudly announces his erection. * Dan has stated that the only cartoon character that he has ever been attracted to is Francine Smith from American Dad, and made the mistake of looking up pictures of Rule 34 (The randomly proclaimed Rule of the Internet that "If it exists, there is porn of it") to sate his curiosity, which he deeply regrets. * Dan lived in France as an exchange student, and worked in a factory in Israel for a number of years. * Dan has stated he has a severe phobia of the ocean that he got from watching Jaws, and said he won't go to any body of water as well because of this. * Dan had repeatedly been in argument with Arin; constantly proclaiming the other is more sexy. The most recent conversation ended with Dan being the sexier of the two. * In Zelda A Link to the Past: Missing the Point - Part 2, Danny states he never knew you could hurt the chicken in the Zelda series, so he never experience the aftermath. Arin persuaded Danny into attacking the chicken until, in Danny's words "The Chickenpocalypse", began much to his horror. Arin laughed the entire time. * Dan's maternal grandfather, Bernard Schwartz, while partnered with Richard M. Berman, invented the body electrode, a medical device responsible for saving billions of lives worldwide.Granny Talk - GrumpOutBody electrode patent * Dan's genitalia have been proclaimed as the "Absolute most fantastic" in the entirety of the cosmos * From the day Danny first joined Game Grumps in 2013, he has not had his hair cut once. This is because he plans to grow it out and donate it to WigsForKids when it reaches a certain length. He states Locks for Love are shady and hasn't heard good things about them. * Danny did not make an appearance on Grumpcade until 11 months after its start, despite appearing as a "selectable character" in various Grumpcade intros. His first appearance on Grumpcade also marked the day his bandmate Ninja Brian was officially introduced as a member of Game Grumps. * Danny is actually a more skilled ninja than Ninja Brian, which is how he's able to do body substitutes so quickly before every one of Ninja Brian's murder attempts. * Danny has stated that the biggest influences for Ninja Sex Party were comedy bands like Flight of the Conchords, Tenacious D and The Lonely Island. * Danny's original stage name was Danny Sweetnuts, the name of his Guitar Hero character. He changed the surname to Sexbang because it "sounded stronger". * Danny's blood type is O+Bloodborne 57 * Danny frequently masturbates. No need for a reference, that shit is said in every episode he's in, goddammit. * Danny has stated that he enjoys saying several words, including "Butler", "Headbutt", "Buttcheeks", and "Dictator" (Which he pronounces "Dick-tater"). * As stated in Episode 10 of Mario Galaxy, the first time Danny ever wore a thong was at his storytelling teacher's UCB show "Strip Stories." He describes it as being "Really, really tight." * In Ninja Sex Party's "The Ultimate Sandwich", Dan states, in Spanish, that he likes cheese on a hot day. * In Part 34 of "Sonic Adventure DX," Danny and Brian attended a Steel Panther concert at the House of Blues and sang with them. Also at the concert was Billy Ray Cyrus, Chad Kroeger of Nickelback, and Ron Jeremy (who tried to sneak into the VIP section and was thrown out).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vA3NkGt_49s&list=PLGHuf1yHMzN61tGpuwVRhNk03qf6wSdHf&index=34 * On October 1st 2015, some one changed his name on the wiki (this one) to "PENIS" and "P E N I S". The latter replaced the title Danny Sexbang * Danny, along with his friend Josh Sprague, run an American Football podcast called "Balls In Your Ear". The first episode was posted to soundcloud on the 30th of August, 2015. Dan and Josh mostly talk about their favorite teams (the NY Giants and the Philadelphia Eagles respectively) though they discuss other NFL topics as well. * Danny has a set of spormpfs replacing his thumbs, but he keeps calling them thumbs. ** According to Arin, on Super Mario Galaxy Episode 83 (Actual Factual), spormpfs are similar to pinkie fingers, although they are useless, and actually make it harder to use your hands. * Unlike Brian, Danny doesn't have a PhD. * Danny has an absurd amount of trivia listed on his wiki article. References Navigation Category:People Category:Table Flip Guests Category:Game Grumps Members Category:Featured Articles Category:KittyKatGaming Guests Category:Starbomb Category:Ninja Sex Party